The radio and microwave spectrum is a finite resource that is shared between many users. In order to achieve this sharing, governments allocate various portions of the spectrum to various users. This results in users, such as mobile telephony service operators, having to pay significant amounts of money in order to have access to limited portions of the RF spectrum.